power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Black
Jacob Black is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe, former Beta of the Uley pack, and Alpha of his own. In Twilight, he is fifteen years old, and in New Moon, he phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of sixteen. In Breaking Dawn, he imprints on the hybrid baby named Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. His Life and Death counterpart is Julie Black. He is portrayed by Taylor Lautner in the movie adaptations. History Early Life Jacob Black was born to Billy and Sarah Black. Throughout childhood and adolescence, Jacob's two best friends were Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. His older twin sister, Belle Black was also Jacob's best friend. His cousin, Jane Mitchell visit La Push every summer. All four attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, he and his sisters, Belle, Rachel and Rebecca were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When he was 9 years old, his mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash, although he recovered from the pain better than his sisters did, thanks in part to his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, filling the role of mother for him as much as they were able. Rebecca married a man named Solomon Finau and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as finished high school. Since his sisters were away, he became his father's company at home along with Belle, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, he did not resent taking care of his dad; in fact, he enjoyed his father's company, though he refused to believe in his family legends and traditions. When the Cullens first moved to Forks, just like Belle, Jacob did not understand his father's aversion. After awhile, he began tuning out most of what his father said. Twilight in La Push.]] Jacob has a small but very important role in Twilight. Jacob is a long-time close family friend of Bella due to both of their fathers, Billy and Charlie being best friends. He meets Bella for the first time after she moved back to Forks when she and some of her schoolmates spent a day on First Beach, where Jacob and his friends encountered them. After Bella flirts with him (as a way to extract information from him about the Cullens), he introduces the idea of Edward and his family being vampires by telling her the Quileute legends on the topic. Bella feels guilty for using him this way, but finds him easy to talk to and very friendly. After Bella and Edward began dating, Billy takes Jacob to Bella to advise her against it, without, however, telling her why. She already knows. He is later seen crashing Forks High's prom under his father's orders to reiterate the same warning. In the movie adaptation, Jacob first shows up to bring Bella her new truck and give her tips on how to drive it. However, in the beach scene he doesn't actually tell her what Edward is. In turn, she is forced to do her own digging to get the answer she wants. He later comes to Bella's house with his dad to watch baseball with Charlie. New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance Growing from 5'10 to 6'7 within one year, Jacob is the tallest character in the series, towering over Alice by nearly three feet and describing her as about the size of one of his arms. Bella notes that he would surely hit his head upon the beams of her new cottage. He is of Native American descent and in Twilight had a lanky build and wore his long hair in a ponytail. Though he looked too tall for his age, he had a hint of childish roundedness to his chin. Around the time when he started to phase, his body grew temendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. In New Moon, upon discovering his shape-shifter powers and joining the Quileute pack, he crops his long black hair short. Later he grows it out to chin length in Eclipse because he thinks Bella prefers it longer. He cuts it short again in Breaking Dawn. Jacob is also said to be extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin (which Bella was rather jealous of at times) and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes; Bella once described him as "sort of beautiful". Wolf form As a wolf, Jacob is about 10 feet in length, has russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. He was also the second fastest and the second largest in Sam's pack. He later grows to be the largest and strongest, but Leah Clearwater is still faster than him. Sam acknowledged him as the pack's strongest fighter. Bella is still amazed that Jacob did not take the role of Alpha in Sam's pack, though he eventually creates his own pack after Sam decided to kill Bella to prevent Renesmee from being born. Personality and traits Jacob's personality changes throughout the books as he matures. In Twilight, he seems very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish around Bella, easily succumbing to her flirtations and worrying about how the Quileute legends will affect her perception of him. However, in New Moon, Jacob goes from being his old, happy self to being sullen and temperamental. This is because he has now phased and is experiencing life in wolf form. In Eclipse, he becomes a lot more confident that Bella is really for him - so much that he makes her realize that she does love him after all through all means of trickery. He also seems to be somewhat rebellious, since he encourages Bella to sneak out to visit him and they ditch school so they could spend some time alone, even though just as friends. In Breaking Dawn, his personality changes yet again, to little violent and pessimistic, as he feels like Bella is going to die. He is ready to kill her baby daughter, Renesmee, until he imprints on her. After this and Bella's successful transformation into a vampire, he returns to his cheerful personality as he no longer feels the pain of Bella's rejection. During his free time, he enjoys rebuilding automotive vehicles, hanging out with his friends, and playing with Renesmee. Generally, Jacob is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring to the people around him. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves most, most obvious in Breaking Dawn when he disbands from his pack and sacrifices everything to protect Bella. He is also shown to be somewhat sarcastic, and has a bad temper due to his wolf side and highly dislikes the scent of vampires. He was also very hostile toward Edward, even before he phased, but they eventually come to terms with each other. In New Moon, his cheerful attitude is what attracts Bella and make her feel better. He is one of few who dislike being wolves the most and wants nothing more than to have nothing to do with his magical inheritance, but learns to adjust to the idea. When he first joined the pack, Sam wanted him to lead it, but he refused and gave the responsibility to him instead. After embracing his right as an Alpha and imprinting on Renesmee, he begins to take the responsibilities of leading his renegade pack more seriously. Wolf abilities *'Phasing' - Jacob can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Jacob being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. *'Regeneration' - Jacob has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jacob comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. *'Telepathy' - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Jacob can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. After Jacob formed a pack of his own, he was able to communicate those within his pack and Sam, the Alpha of his previous wolf pack, if he chooses to and can select the thoughts that he wants to share. Edward can access the thoughts of his entire pack when one member is present. Also, because his Alpha wolf mind is linked with his pack, Bella can protect him and his fellow wolves with her shield solely by shielding him. This implies that in wolf form, they may all be vulnerable to mind-based powers if Jacob falls victim to one. *'Natural Enhancements' - Jacob has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Jacob was able to carry Bella 9 miles through a thick forest with ease, taking less than 10 minutes. In wolf form, he is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over 100 miles per hour. In human form they seem to have an average speed of about 75 miles per hour and can lift an average of 800 lbs. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Jacob is known as the physically strongest in both packs, though not as fast as Leah. Jacob also has greater endurance than a human, most famously seen when Bella struck Jacob in the jaw with all of her strength, and ended up badly breaking her hand while Jacob, who wasn't even remotely hurt, couldn't tell that she was trying to hurt him until she started screaming. Jacob also mentioned in Breaking Dawn that it would take a van moving at high speed to break his bones. *'Delayed aging' - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. *'High body temperature' - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. In Breaking Dawn, after Bella becomes a vampire, she describes Jacob's skin as like touching an open fire and unbearable to touch. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Jacobs mentions this ability to be beneficial. Werewolves cannot go to the hospital when they are running a temprature that should indicate them as dead. *'Alpha voice' - As the Alpha of his pack, the wolf can force his followers to obey his orders whether they refuse or not. Jacob never uses his voice to force his teammates, though he has the power and it is even stronger than Sam's voice. *'Imprinting' - Werewolves have the involuntary ability to imprint, which is falling in love with someone. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. For example, Jacob tried unsuccessfully to force himself to imprint on Bella. If the victim of the imprinting dies, the wolf might go insane. Relationships Jacob's father is Billy Black, and he has twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Billy and Jacob seem to be pretty close as they have lived alone together for a fairly long time. On the other hand, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob are not as close as the twins live out of town and rarely see their brother. His mother, Sarah Black, died in a car crash when he was 9 years old. Renesmee Cullen TBA Bella Swan TBA Edward Cullen TBA Billy Black Billy Black is Jacob's disabled father, and an elder of the Quileute council. They are as close as a father and a son can be. Because Billy never encountered any vampires in his youthful years, he never became a wolf, and the power was passed on to his son. After Rachel went to college and Rebecca moved to Hawaii after her marriage, Jacob became the only person who still lives with him, though he is more than happy to spend time with his father. After Billy became wheelchair-bound, he became his father's legs, though he never resented this: Jacob looked up to Billy more than anything, his only real flaw being his superstitious beliefs; Billy had told him stories and traditions about the tribe, but he stopped listening very early. However, Billy never intended to let him believe them until he started phasing. When Jacob went to battle Victoria's army in Eclipse, he was constantly plagued by worries and later pain when his son returned with serious injuries. When Billy tried to reason with Jacob about Bella's choice and the Cullens, he refuses to listen and runs away from home until Renesmee is born, resolving all problems between the Quileutes and the Cullens, and Jacob finally returns. During the Volturi crisis, Jacob begins to spend more time at the Cullens' instead of home, which worries Billy until he comes home with good news. Embry Call Embry Call is Jacob's best friend, along with Quil Ateara. They have been best friends ever since they were young. Since no one really knew anything about Embry's father other than he was a Quileute, some people suspect that he and Jacob may be related, although he thinks of Sam Uley as a more likely candidate. When Embry first started skipping school in New Moon and following Sam around, Jacob and Quil remain in the dark about his transformation and grow hatred toward Sam for "brainwashing" their friend, blaming him for taking Embry away. After Jacob went through the change, their friendship goes back to the way it was. However, since they are both wolves, they are forced to avoid Quil until he changes as well. When Jacob first left the pack to protect the Cullens from them, Embry is deeply upset with his decision and is prohibited by Sam from seeing him. A while after Jacob started his own pack, Embry leaves Sam's pack to join his, along with Quil. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Embry is soon promoted to the third-in-command in Jacob's pack. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Embry remains in Sam's pack but the tension between the two packs is resolved. Quil Ateara V Quil Ateara V is Jacob's cousin and best friend, along with Embry Call. They have been best friends ever since they were young. When Embry experienced the "change," he started to avoid them, and Quil worried for his sake. And when Jacob started changing too, he grew terrified that he might be next, which he admitted to Bella. Jacob and Embry continued to avoid him, until Quil experiences the change himself and happily reunites with his friends, after he finally understands what is going on. When Quil runs into Jake in Breaking Dawn, Jake tries to talk him into dating other girls before Claire, his imprinted one, comes of age, but he finds it difficult to cope and decides to dismiss the idea. When Jacob first broke from the pack, Quil remains behind, since his soulmate, Claire, kept him bound to Sam's pack. A while later, Quil finally breaks away from Sam's pack to join him, along with Embry. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, this doesn't happen and Quil remains with Sam's pack, though the tension between the two pack is resolved. Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Jacob's second-in-command of his renegade pack. Jacob did not originally get along with Leah, since she was always tormenting him and his pack with painful memories and thoughts about Sam, who dumped her after he imprinted on her cousin, Emily. During the battle against Victoria's army of vampires, Leah attempts to prove her worth and tries to fight a vampire, but it catches her off guard and Jacob knocks her out of the way to save her, and the vampire jumps on him, breaking most of his bones. After Bella chose Edward over Jacob, she irritatingly tells him to get over her, in which he reacts very badly. When Jacob runs on his own, Seth, Leah's little brother, runs with him. Two days later, Leah comes along in order to get away from Sam and look after her brother. During this time, they learn to cope with one another and even become good friends, although Leah is still very uncomfortable being around the Cullens. After the tension between both packs is solved, Jacob makes Leah his Beta, or "second-in-command." Although Jacob is the strongest wolf, Leah is the fastest. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is Jacob's companion in the wolf pack, and former second-in-command until Leah took over the role. Seth is one of the youngest wolves of the Quileute tribe who has always viewed Jacob as his idol, and always follows his instructions. When Jacob broke away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn, Seth is the first to run and join him, partly because he has befriended the Cullen family and wishes to help protect them. Jacob is initially very unhappy with his decision as he intends on going alone, and later Leah's decision to join them to get away from Sam and look after Seth only bugs him more. But he eventually warms up to their involvement. While they were protecting the Cullens, Seth acted as his second-in-command, but Leah later takes up that role. Edward comments that he has one of the "purest, kindest and sincerest minds" he's ever heard, and that Jacob is lucky to have him, to which he doesn't disagree. When Bella attacks Jacob in blind rage after she turned into a vampire, Seth runs into the middle and take the blow into himself and subsequently breaks the bones on his shoulder. Sam Uley Sam Uley is Jacob's fellow Alpha companion. The relationship between Jacob and Sam before they phased is unexplained, although they have known each other since childhood. When Jacob's friend Embry, and Jared and Paul, phased, Sam took care of them and made them part of his pack. The still unaware Jacob believed that Sam has somehow turned his friend into his "gang" and hated him for it. When he finally phased, however, he understood Sam's situation and their relationship turned friendly. Their friendship is greatly damaged when Bella gets pregnant and Sam decides to make an unprovoked attack to prevent a potential threat and Jacob disagrees. Sam tries to force everyone using Alpha command, and Jacob breaks away from the pack by making himself a new Alpha. With Jacob, Seth, and Leah gone, Sam decides to play the situation by ear and make his decision later. After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Sam is forced to declare permanent peace with Jacob and the Cullens. Their friendship begins to reconcile after this. Despite this damage, Sam thinks of him as a family. Charlie Swan Charlie Swan is best friends with Jacob's father Billy. For this reason, Jacob and his family had known him for as long as they could remember. Charlie takes a liking to Jacob because of his kind and cheerful personality, which he comments to have inherited from Sarah Black, Jacob's late mother. When Bella became emotionally depressed, Charlie takes a stronger liking to Jacob because his presence makes his daughter feel better. He also encourages Jacob to start a relationship with Bella, even after he found out Jacob had kissed her. After Bella became a vampire, Jacob transforms in front of Charlie in order to introduce him to the supernatural world hoping to keep Bella and the Cullens, especially Renesmee, from leaving Forks. Though Charlie is stunned and disturbed by this revelation, he manages to cope with the situation. Charlie then notices the bond that Jacob shares with his granddaughter and seems to accept it, just like he had accepted Bella's marriage to Edward. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is the leader of the Olympic coven, though they prefer to be called "family". Jacob was initially very hostile towards Carlisle due to their different species, but after they came together to defend Bella from Victoria's newborn army, they learn to understand each other better. Jacob comes to respect Carlisle after he sees his gentle and kind nature, which he also finds appealing. Carlisle uses time to research Jacob and the other wolves, and discovers that they have 24 chromosome pairs. Their relationship turns much friendlier after he imprinted on his granddaughter, Renesmee. Appearances * Twilight * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Trivia * See Also *Black line *Uley pack *Black pack *Jacob Black/Quotes Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:Twilight Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn